1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel support structure for a cart, e.g. for a wheelbarrow, having a supporting frame, the wheel structure comprising two separate wheel axes each carrying a wheel, each wheel axis being mounted on a holding arm, which is pivotable about a substantially vertical frame portion for pivoting 180.degree. in a horizontal plane so as to enable selective positioning of each wheel in either an inner or an outer position relative to the longitudinal central plane of the cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A similar wheel support structure is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,584. In the known structure, the pair of wheels are mounted in such a way that, in a first, inner position, the two wheels are located below the front end of the load container of the cart for use as a conventional wheelbarrow to be pushed in a forward direction and, in a second, outer position, the two wheels are located below the rear half of the load container for use as a cart to be pulled in the opposite, backward direction, wherein two handle rods are swung inwardly towards each other so as to form a combined pulling rod. When converting the wheelbarrow into a pulling cart or vice versa, a pair of nuts inside the load container have to be loosened, whereupon the wheelbarrow is turned upside down to enable swinging of the holding arms carrying the wheels into the other position. Thereupon, the nuts inside the load container must be tightened again.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in the published Swedish patent application 7801158-2, wherein a wheel support structure corresponding to the opening paragraph is suggested (but not described in detail) at the end of the description.